


The gilgulah (part 3)

by Marie_L



Series: Gilgulah [3]
Category: Jewish Legend & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Excessive man-touching, Explicit Language, Jewish magic, M/M, Season/Series 05, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_L/pseuds/Marie_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayelet leaves Dean and Cas with a little gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gilgulah (part 3)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



> 'Cause no mishloach mana is complete without a little smut.

On Sunday Dean drove Ayelet to the airport. Cas had offered to blink her to Jerusalem, but as tempting as miraculous angelic transport to the Holy City was she demurred to allow for his full recovery. Before leaving, though, she gave Dean a gift.

"The Names of the _malachim_ are very powerful, so you must not abuse them. But this is a spell that will temporarily draw an angel's soul towards its host's body, and any other body nearby. Do you understand?"

He frowned at the English transliterations scratched on the paper. "I really hate magic, Rabbi. Why do I need this?"

"You do not absolutely need it. But you could use it. You may be a righteous man, Dean Winchester, but you are not a saint, and your soul begs for healing. I think Castiel will not mind being adjured one more time." She paused to consider. "If you do say it, be careful not to take too much. This is how the nephilim are born, and that never ends well for the human." The _gilgulah_ laughed at his horrified expression, and walked away.

 

******

 

When Dean returned, he was surprised that Cas was still there, eyes closed again. It was strange seeing him sleep, almost as if he were human. Dean sat down next to the unmoving figure, fingering the confounding paper. He didn't know why Ayelet had given it to him, or even what he wanted from it. Finally, almost on impulse, he began whispering the words. It started the same way as the Demon Queen spell: _Hineni mashbia_ _k_ _h Castiel_ _..._

Nothing happened.

Dean tossed the enchantment across the room and laid down on the bed behind Cas's back. He used to do this when Sammy was young and sick, ostensibly to comfort his little brother but he secretly liked it too. He told himself he'd get up before Cas woke up.

Dean's eyes snapped open some indeterminate time later to find Castiel staring at him four inches from his face. He jerked and intended to jump off the bed away from the whole awkward situation, when Cas reached out and ran his fingertips down Dean's cheek. A pure white light glowed everywhere their skin touched, and Dean could feel tender energy seeping into him at every point of contact. He responded with his own fingers on Cas's face, and the glowing vital force tingled up from the tips into his hands.

Without saying a word Dean unbuttoned Castiel's shirt, then removed his own. Cas seemed passive as was being undressed, even dazed, but when Dean began rubbing his hands all over his chest Cas came alive and mimicked him, radiating a look of wonderment. The grace or angel spirit or whatever it was felt like a moist salve dripping into Dean's dry and damaged wound of a soul. Their hands roamed farther and their bodies inched closer, until after a few minutes of intimate caresses they finally kissed. It was one of the softest kisses since Dean's dimly recollected virginal days, more of an experimental tasting than anything else. But then warm grace spread into his mouth, to the back of his neck and up to his head, filling him with a sense of wholeness and well-being. He couldn't resist going back to kiss Cas for real now, not hard just _more,_ and more and more.

Dean had never kissed a guy before, and he guessed Castiel was a newbie to the whole human body thing altogether, for he just copied whatever Dean was doing. It didn't matter, because the kissing turned out to be merely a novel variation of their touching, an extension of the catalog of body parts they could stroke or massage or now lick. By some unspoken consent they both kept their pants on. Dean recalled Ayelet's angel birth control warning and hoped like hell that would be enough, because he was rapidly losing all inhibitions above the waist. They were laying chest to chest now with their arms wrapped around each other, palming the other's back and neck and leisurely kissing. Dean broke off and began working on the crook of Cas's neck and collarbone, which he then wonderfully reciprocated until both of their necks buzzed with pleasure.

Later Dean would wryly reflect that they probably looked like two extremely horny teenagers making out. But that wasn't how he had felt at all. He was aroused, sure, but there was no frantic drive to build up sensation, to push into anything, to fuck. They hadn't done anything Dean would technically classify as sex, but it was neverthless the most intimate lovemaking he had ever experienced. Dean's entire body was the recipient of something beautiful, healing, maybe even sacred, and for the first time since encountering the angels he understood why anyone would worship them and call them holy.

After a long time -- Dean couldn't tell whether it was minutes or hours -- Castiel began to slow down, looking pale and literally drained, alarmingly like he had on Friday night after the incantation. "Dean, we ..."

Dean stopped what he was doing and cupped Cas's face. "Shhh, it's okay. Close your eyes." He kissed him again one last time, slow and sensual. Then he brought Castiel's exhausted head down below his chin and closed his eyes too. Even though they were still holding each other skin-to-skin, the transfer of energy stopped.

In the morning the magic would dissipate, and they would return to their previous selves. Dean would go back to being a resolutely heterosexual male who would never dream of kissing a guy, and Castiel would go back to being an asexual _malach_ would would never dream of kissing anybody.

But afterward Dean would always remember that moment of peace and restoration as they both drifted off, as if his scruffily patched up soul were new again. He would quietly hold onto that, in future difficult days.


End file.
